xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bana (XC2)
Bana (Japanese: , Bān), or Chairman Bana ( , Bān Kaichō) is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a corpulent Nopon merchant and the Chairman of the Argentum Trade Guild. Despite being a ruthless businessman with little patience for failure, he is a prominent and respected person, and a merchant model. He is searching for the legendary Blade, Aegis to make a profit. He can be found in the Chairman's Room and can be later found in Goldmouth Wheelhouse. He is said to be twice Tora's size. Story Bana first appears when summoning Rex, tasking him with an important salvaging assignment on behalf of the Torna organization. He sends Pupunin to follow them, and notices that Rex is in control of the Aegis. Bana gleefully imagines the profit he could make by selling the Aegis. Bana is eventually revealed to have been working in the Empire of Mor Ardain by capturing Professor Tatazo and forcing him to mass product an army of artificial Blades. When his scheme is discovered, he and Muimui unleash their secret project, Rosa, to destroy the party and capture the Aegis for themselves. They are defeated, but Bana escapes when Patroka and Mikhail arrive on the Monoceros. Bana is later revealed to be plotting an assassination attempt on Queen Raqura and Emperor Niall at their summit; he fights the party in an upgraded Giga Rosa, but is defeated once again. In a last-ditch attempt to kill everyone present, he activates an explosive device; Aegaeon is able to protect everyone, but Niall is nearly killed. Thankfully, Nia is able to revive him, and Bana is captured. Afterwards, Bana is put to work on the generator in Goldmouth. Meanwhile, Niranira begins conducting an investigation into Bana's secret records. From the papers found during Bana's Secret Treasure, it is discovered that Bana was secretly funding Lindwurm, which is led by his own father, Don Dondon. He was involved in its plot to bring down the Empire of Mor Ardain and other governments. Personality Bana is an incredibly greedy Nopon who only wants to be as rich as possible. He is willing to do whatever it takes to get as much money, such as kidnapping and even murder. Trivia * Bana is about twice the height of any other Nopon. * Bana shares many similarities with Bana from Xenoblade Chronicles. Both are obsessed with money, are kingpins of illicit operations, and fight the party, respectively in a self-raised animal and in a self-built robot. Moreover, both are sentenced to literally run the power generator for their business after they are defeated. * The duo Bana and Zadazan is reminiscent of the duo Bana and Zazadan from Xenoblade Chronicles. * Salman reveals that Chairman Bana was surprisingly devoted to his parents. * Bana's mother calls him "Banana" in her letters, though these were written by his co-conspirator Zadazan, an underling of Don. Gallery XC2-Bana-artwork.png|Official art XC2-Bana.jpg XC2-Bana-2.jpg Category:XC2 Nopon Category:XC2 Antagonists Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Argentum Trade Guild NPCs